


Please Wear It

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Boys In Love, Frottage, Kinkotber 2018, Kinktober, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings, Top Yamazaki Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Souske asks Rin to wear something for him.Kinktober 2018 Day 30: Stockings, Pany Hose, Tights





	Please Wear It

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is, like, super late and I apologize. On the day that this was supposed to be posted, I was on a plane for seven hours and by the time I had landed, I had been awake for over 24 hours. Today, the 31st, I slept in super long, then had to unpack, and then I had to go our trick or treating with my family. So I'm only just getting this done now, on the 1st of November. Yesterday's one will be done today as well. Again, I'm so sorry that this is late!

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

He glances down at the package in Souske’s hands.  “I’m not wearing it.”

“Oh, but you are.”

“No, I’m not!”

“You are!”

“I’m not, Souske!”

“You promised that we would do whatever I wanted today!  And this is what I want!”

“But those are for girls!”

“Rin, no one but me is going to see you in them so it really doesn’t matter.”

“It does to me!”

“For the love of-just wear the damn stockings, Rin!” Souske exclaims, at his wits end with his boyfriend.  “Don’t you dare go back on your promise now!”

Knowing that he’s not going to get out of it, Rin sighs and snatches the package from his hands.  “Fine! Wait here!” He disappears into the bathroom to put the stockings on while Souske sits on the bed.  He slides the stockings up his legs, noting how the silky fabric clings to his legs. The shorts he’s wearing only come to a bit higher than mid thigh, and the stockings end a little lower than mid thigh.  The skin seems to pop out of the top of the stockings, but it looks good.  _ Geez, when I think I look good in these, it’s bad.  I can only imagine what Souske’s gonna do when he sees me. _  Taking a deep breath, Rin turns to the door and twists the handle.

When he reemerges from the bathroom, Souske’s breath hitches.   _ Damn, I knew he’d look good, but I didn’t realize how good. _  “Come here.”

Rin takes cautious steps forward, very aware of the gaze that is locked on his legs.  “What do you think?”

“I like them.  A lot.” When Rin is standing right in front of him, Souske reaches his hands out and runs them up and down Rin’s legs.  His cock hardens when he feels the rock hard muscles encased in soft silk. He loves the way the flesh at the top of the stockings seem to spill out.  “I completely underestimated how much I was gonna enjoy these. I should’ve bought more.”

“I think you’re o-overreacting, Souske.  I don’t look that good in them.” Rin tries to redirect Souske’s attention away from his leg, but it doesn’t work.

“No, you look sexy in them, Rin.  There’s a difference.”

“Oh, silly me,” he responds dryly.  “Forgive my ignorance, My Lord.”

“Forgiven.”

Rin rolls his eyes.  “Unbelievable.”

“It’s very hard to believe that you’re standing in front of me in stockings!  I’ve always dreamed of having you wear them, but never got the chance to ask you to.  Then, when you promised to do anything, I knew that this was my chance! And I’m so glad that I did this.”

Rin feels slightly bad that Souske never got a chance to try out his kink since they’ve done so many of his own, but he still feels uncomfortable in a pair of stockings that have clearly been made for a woman.  “Well, now that you’ve seen them, I’m gonna change!” He attempts to dash back to the bedroom, but yelps when his legs are grabbed and he’s manhandled onto the bed and flipped onto his back. “Hey!”

“I’m not done yet!”  Keeping a grip on Rin’s legs so he can’t run away, Souske continues to run his hands up and down the stockinged legs.  “Your legs look so good!” His voice has dropped to a deep rumble that shoots directly to Rin’s cock. “I wish I could take a picture.”

“S-Souske, stop!”

He leans down and rubs his cheeks up and down one muscled thigh.  “So soft, yet so hard.”

Rin gulps, knowing what’s going to happen.  “Souske, we have class tomorrow.” He tries to keep his voice steady, but it doesn’t work.  “S-so now that you’ve s-seen them, let me change!”

“No.”  Souske rubs his other cheek on the other muscled thigh.  “I wanna mess them up.”

“N-no!”

“I wasn’t asking.”  

Rin yelps again as he finds himself being manhandled onto his hand and knees.  His thighs are nudged together after Souske adjusts the stockings so they’re further up on his thighs.  “St-stop!”

“Shh!”  Souske rumbles soothingly as he leans over and grabs something from the nightstand drawer.  “I won’t put it in.”

“Okay.”  Knowing that Souske will keep his word, no matter how turned on he may be, Rin allows him to do as he pleases.  “What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see.”  Souske opens the lube and squirts some on his hand to warm before slathering his cock.  He then pours some more into his hands and slips it in between Rin’s thighs to lubricate them slightly.  He then nudges Rin’s thighs together a little more before slipping his cock in between them.

“Ah!”  Rin gasps when he feels Souske’s cock rub up against the underside of his own, making it twitch and leak a little bit of precum.

“You’re just as hard as I am,” Souske purrs, leaning his massive body over his smaller boyfriend.  

“A-ah, yeah.”  

Both boys stop talking, each of them getting caught up in the moment.  Souske is moaning as he can feel the muscled, stockinged thighs around his cock.  Rin is suppressing his moans as Souske’s hardened length brushes against the underside of his own.  That and the fact that he’s in stocking and doing this with Souske. They each can feel the knot tightening in their stomachs as they get closer to their releases.

“Rin!” Souske moans right next to his ear.

It jolts Rin and a moan accidentally slips from his throat.  “Ahn!”

“C’mon, Rin, let me hear you.”  He takes one hand and sticks two fingers into Rin’s mouth.  With his mouth now being held open, moans spill from his throat.  As does saliva, which Souske finds especially hot. “That’s it, let me hear your moans.”  With a grunt, he speeds up his thrusts. 

“Souske!” Rin moans, his words slurred from the fingers in his mouth.  “Gonna cum!”

“Me too, babe, me too!”  He speeds his thrust up even more until he’s cumming, shooting ribbons of cum out on the bed below them.  

Rin moans loudly, adding his own cum to the bed below him.

Resisting the urge to collapse onto their mess, the stand up and fix themselves (Souske tucks himself back in his pants) before stripping off the comforter and putting a new one on.  

As Rin heads to put the comforter in the laundry hamper, Souske watches the stockinged legs once more.  When Rin catches him looking, he glares and clicks his tongue. “No more!” He exclaims, dropping the comforter and yanking the stockings off his legs.  “We have class tomorrow and I’d like to be able to sit like a normal person!”

“Yes, Sir!”  Souske climbs into bed and gets under the covers.

Rin takes care of the dirty comforter and heads over to the bed, climbing in and getting under the covers as well.  He snuggles into Souske as he reaches to turn the light out. “Good night, Souske,” he murmurs, already close to sleep.

“Good night, Rin.”  Souske presses a kiss to the top of Rin’s head.   _ Thank you for letting me have my way tonight. _


End file.
